Never what it seems
by jacksc01
Summary: SuperGirl experiences pain after fighting an alien. The cause of the pain sometimes can be complex.


"**Never what it seems"**

**GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER:**  
SuperGirl/Kara, Alex, Eliza, J'onn, Lena, Brainy and all other characters who have appeared in the series SuperGirl, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the CW. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. 

**MILD VIOLENCE WARNING/DISCLAIMER:**  
This story depicts scenes of violence and/or their aftermath. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of depiction may wish to read something other than this story. 

**HURT/COMFORT WARNING/DISCLAIMER:**  
This story may be best classified as a Hurt/Comfort Story involving the characters SuperGirl/Kara and Alex, Eliza, J'onn, Lena, Brainy and other characters from the TV show. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of issue may wish to read something other than this story. 

**Description**: SuperGirl experiences pain after fighting an alien. The cause of the pain sometimes can be complex. 

**Fiction T**

**Chapter 1**

Kara sat on her couch lost in her own thoughts when she was jolted suddenly by the ringing of the doorbell. "I wonder who this could be so late in the evening." Taking her glasses off and looking through the door Kara smiled as she turned the latch to let her sister in. 

"Hey Alex." "Hey yourself, I came over to see how you're feeling after that fight with the Alagorian. You had me worried there for a while." "I'm fine, see no scratches, no bruises – all gone." "Well that's good for both of us since Mom is coming over tomorrow and I would hate to have to answer to her for your bruises and scratches." 

"Is Eliza okay?" "Yeah, she's coming over tomorrow since it's Saturday and she'd like to take us shopping to pick out some things." "Sounds like fun Alex, it will be good to see her." Alex laughed, "yeah, I suppose having two moms makes you a little spoiled." Kara laughed, "yeah it has its advantages of having double the love." "You spoiled brat." Alex laughed as she jokingly poked Kara in the ribs. 

**Chapter 2**

Next day Kara found herself in the Mall with Eliza and Alex. "Kara when was the last time you bought yourself something new to wear?" "You'd be proud of me Eliza, I bought some shorts and a few tops and unlike Alex, I made sure they had color in them instead of basic black." Alex looked up, "smart ass." "Right back at ya" Kara said with a grin on her face. 

Eliza laughed, "now that Kara mentions it Alex, when was the last time you bought some clothes with color?" "Just yesterday mom I bought a pair of slacks that were brown." Eliza shook her head, "What am I going to do with you Alex." 

Alex quickly changed the subject. "Hey mom, let's go to that new store on the third level called Wilkins for some home décor pieces." Kara chimed in, "I'm in." "Okay girls I guess we're off to Wilkins." 

Eliza loved this Mall because it had all of her favorite shops and her intention was to spoil her two daughters anyway she could. As Eliza turned, a familiar face could be seen across the aisle of the store. "Jonathan…Jonathan over here." 

A tall handsome man around the age of Eliza walked over delivering a charismatic smile as he approached. Giving Eliza a kiss on the cheek he turned to address Kara and Alex. "So I take it that these lovely ladies are your two daughters?" "Yes, these are my two daughters. This is Kara the reporter and Alex who works for the government." "Your mother has talked a lot of you two for a long time, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Let me introduce myself… I am Jonathan Harkins….I am a biomedical engineer working with your mom on her latest experiment. Where would three beautiful ladies be off to on a beautiful day like today?" "I'm taking the girls shopping for what looks like will be home décor at Wilkins on the third floor." "Hmmm, Wilkins….that's a great choice. Well Eliza, it was a pleasure meeting your daughters…oh and I forgot to mention Eliza – I think you and I are on the same plane going back to Midvale, see you then." 

When Eliza stopped waving she looked around to see her daughters both looking at her. "What?" "Oh nothing" Alex exclaimed. "Look girls he's just a friend and we have been working in the lab together for years. Now c'mon and let's get back to getting you both something for your apartments." 

As Alex looked over the goods in the store, a set of wine glasses caught her attention. "These are the perfect wine glasses mom, how about a set of these for my apartment and that crystal candy jar on the table over there sure would add a complimentary look." Eliza shook her head yes as she smiled at Alex's choices – especially the wine glasses. 

"What about you Kara?" "Well to be truthful Eliza, I also like the candy dish Alex picked out along with a set of silverware and this plant that reminds me of the Arcadia plant that use to grow on Krypton." "Down here Kara it is called the jade plant and it should look lovely in your apartment. They are considered a good luck symbol and they supposedly activate financial luck." 

As Eliza tried to talk her daughters into letting her make additional purchases for them, both Kara and Alex indicated that all they wanted was some food to take back home and sit down in the quietness of Kara's apartment. 

**Chapter 3**

Lunch consisted of the basic healthy food – pizza, pot stickers and soda. Looking at her two daughters gobbling down the food, Eliza found herself asking "Is this all you two eat when I'm not here?" "No mom, Kara and I eat very healthy food, it's just that today is Saturday. We eat healthy all week and pig out on Saturdays." "Even I don't believe that one" Kara said with a laugh. "Saved by the bell" Alex exclaimed as her phone went off. 

After a short conversation, Alex put down the phone. "Well mom, looks like Kara and I need to leave you for a short time." "What's the problem Alex?" Kara asked as she swallowed another bite of her pizza. 

"Seems some men who have nothing better to do picked on the wrong alien and now that alien is fighting back and he's not being particular about who he is fighting. A number of civilians have been reported as getting injured by him." 

"What are we waiting for?" Kara asked as she was now in her Super suit. "Girls please be careful, I worry every time you two go out to do this….just come back safe." "We will" said in unison by both Kara and Alex. 

**Chapter 4**

SuperGirl arrived on the scene first but waited for Alex, J'onn and the DEO agents to get there before tackling the alien. This one wasn't easy to take down. "Use your freeze breath on him Kara!...c'mon SuperGirl stop playing around and knock him out." "I'm not playing around – just don't want to hurt him unnecessarily when he didn"t start the fight." 

"SuperGirl, you heard Alex, stop playing around and subdue the alien" J'onn said with irritation. After landing a few kicks and punches and receiving some of them back, Supergirl was able to knock the alien out with a mean punch to the right side of the face. 

SuperGirl landed next to Alex. "You were playing with him – when will you learn that's a good way to get yourself hurt. You subdue him as quickly as possible….that was the plan. Sometimes Kara, sometimes you really worry me." Alex irritated walked away while Kara felt completely satisfied in giving the alien a chance to give up without a fight. 

**Chapter 5**

By the time Kara and Alex arrived back at the apartment, Eliza was sitting on the couch. "Mom why aren't you in bed asleep?" Alex asked. "Do you really think I could sleep knowing what was going on…it was all over the TV you know….and Kara, I saw the way you were giving the alien a chance to give up and though I admire you for it, it was wrong and dangerous." 

"I know Mom, I told her the same thing." Both noticed that there was no response from Kara. Alex walked over to her sister, "Kara are you listening to us?" "yea….sure, I'm listening, just suddenly very tired." "What do you mean very tired? Are you okay? That alien didn't hurt you did he?" "No Alex…just tired that's all." 

Eliza walked over to her youngest. "Sweetie are you sure you're alright? Those were some strong punches I saw you take on the TV during the fight." "I'm sure Eliza…nothing a good night's sleep won't cure." 

"If you're sure you're okay then I will get going to my apartment and see you and mom in the morning." As Alex turned to leave, she asked one more time, "are you sure you're alright?" "Positive." 

**Chapter 6**

Next morning Kara awoke to the smell of bacon, pancakes and eggs. Looking at her clock she saw that it was 10:00 AM. Walking into the kitchen she saw Eliza singing to herself with an apron on cooking enough food to feed an army. "My appetite is not that huge Eliza." "Oh sweetie, I'm making enough for the three of us." 

"Three of us?" "Yes, your sister called around 7:00 and was concerned that you were still asleep and when you were still asleep at 9:30 she decided to come over and check you out herself….how are you feeling Kara and I want the truth." "I'm fine, still a little tired but doing alright. I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed while you're cooking." 

Coming back into the kitchen feeling more refreshed after her shower Kara notice that she still didn't feel quite like herself. She felt sluggish and still a little tired but decided she would keep that to herself. 

She would ask Brainy later for some information regarding the alien that she fought. She looked up as she heard the key turn in her front door lock and Alex walk in with what looked like some medical equipment. 

"Good morning mom…..good morning sis – how's the tiredness this morning?" "It's fine and you're not fooling me nor are you going to use any of that medical equipment on me." 

"Well, this is straight from J'onn, if you wish to return to work, you will let me determine whether you need to come in for a full checkup or whether a partial one performed by me will due. If you refuse to do the partial one, then the complete one becomes mandatory." "Kara it's for the best and this way Alex and I will know you're okay." Kara finally threw up her hands and gave in, "Sure go ahead." 

"Let's check the eyes – are you experiencing any headaches?" "No." "Any earaches?" "No." "Any body aches or bruising of any kind? "No." "Are you still tired?" "No" Do you like candy?" "No…..I mean…yes…yes of course I do." "Just like I thought, you would answer no to anything I ask you – you're impossible!" 

"…but you still love me anyways – now let's eat, I'm hungry." "Well it can't be too bad, it didn't affect her appetite.." Eliza laughed at Alex's statement and led her two girls to the table to eat. 

"What time do you leave today mom?" Alex asked. " I have a 4 PM plane so I'll probably leave here around 1:30." "You two stay out of trouble till my next visit." "That is always our intention mom – that and looking out for high maintenance here who believes everyone should have a second chance." 

Kara gave Alex a dirty look - "breakfast was delicious Eliza and don't believe Alex when she calls me high maintenance, cause I'm not." Eliza got up from the table laughing. "Sometimes I feel like I'm still talking to teenagers with you two." 

Kara and Alex waved goodbye to Eliza as she entered the cab then turning around they walked back into Kara's apartment. "Well I've got to go and give J'onn an update on you – do you have any plans?" 

"Yeah, Snapper has an article he wants me to start work on so I'll probably be doing that….by the way, is Brainy in today?" "Yeah, he's always around….why?...What's up?" "Just out of curiosity would like to learn more about the alien I fought yesterday." "Well, I can tell you that he was a Xenocotian – Brainy probably can give you more info. You two let me know if something strikes either of you as being strange." 

As Alex turned to leave, Kara stopped her. "Do you really think I'm high maintenance?" "Yes I do, but you're my high maintenance and you don't see me complaining. Now go work on your article and I'll let Brainy know to call you with the information he has so far on the alien." 

**Chapter 7**

As Kara looked down at her computer typing the article that Snapper needed by Friday, end of day, the doorbell rang. Yawning Kara sluggishly lifted herself from the chair and opened the door. "Greetings… Alex said you needed to talk to me so I figured I would just come over." "Thanks Brainy – yeah, I wanted to ask you about the Xenocotian I was fighting the other day…anything odd….odd or strange about him….like a toxin or powers we didn't know about at the time." 

"No – I have checked the database thoroughly and besides being mild tempered but easily provoked into fights, they are relatively a peaceful race of people. If I may ask, why the sudden interest in this particular species?" 

Kara looked at Brainy, "is this just between you and me?" "Yes – I can promise I will not take it further." "Well…ever since I fought him, I feel tired, sluggish with generalized pain. He must have had a toxin on him somewhere." "Hmmm, the odds are 99% in favor of my findings being accurate." "I know Brainy, but could you just go back and look again…please?" 

"Of course – I will look again. I will go now and begin my search again and will call or visit if I find an answer." "Thanks Brainy, much appreciated." 

**Chapter 8**

Kara was deep into typing her paper when the phone rang and the ID came up as Alex Danvers. "Alex? What's up?" "Hi sis…hate to disturb you but the Xenocotian somehow escaped when Agent Jennings was bringing him food. We need you to subdue him again…but this time no playing around." "Be right there." 

"Where is he Alex?" "Supposedly seeking out the idiots who started the fight with him the other day….anyway we need you to bring him back. We are going in as a team and you're to stand back until we get there." "Understood" Kara said firmly. 

"Good, then also understand this Kara, no heroics, no playing around with him – take him down on the first try." "Jeesh Alex, I said I understood." "Okay then, he is at 5th and Waters Street in front of the old factory there." "I'm on it." Alex hopped in the team car and had them drive as fast as they could. 

Kara was true to her word and was in the sky hoovering above the alien but did not make a move until Alex and her team arrived. "Okay SuperGirl – we're in position." While SuperGirl was keeping the prisoner busy, Agent Capone approached Alex. 

"Director….mam, just need to tell you that one of our weapons has been missing for several days and the Xenocotian should be treated as if he may be carrying it." It is a Kryptonite stunner gun with bullets intact. Alex felt her heart drop and ran back to where Kara was still engaged in the fight. "Kara….Kara listen to me, he may have a Kryptonite gun….abort your part of the mission, we will bring him in." "It's okay Alex, I almost have him knocked out. I've landed some good punches, he can't stay up for much longer." 

Supergirl landed a single punch to the right side of his face like she did the last time and down he went. "He must have a glass jaw" she said to no one in particular. SuperGirl landed on the ground. "He doesn't seem to have any weapon on him that I can see." "I know Kara and that's what now has me worried." 

At that moment three shots could be heard. Alex looked far out to see if she could tell where they were coming from. Turning back to Supergirl, she saw her sister on her knees, bleeding blood from her mouth. Before she hit the ground face first Alex was down by her side. "I got you….I got you." "A…Alex where did those shots come from?" "I'm not sure and right now I'll let the other agents worry about that." 

Laying her sister flat on the ground Alex tried to steady herself from breathing too fast out of fear of scaring her sister. "Listen, I need to see where those bullets went, I promise not to hurt you as much as I can." "shsokay" was all Kara could get out." Alex saw the first two bullet holes in the abdomen, stomach area and the third in the shoulder. 

"Hang on sis." "Al…Alex" "yeah Kara I'm right here" "don't feel so good – it hurts." "I know sweetheart but I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, just waiting for a medical evac to arrive." "Tired Lex, real tired." "Here they come. Hold on to my hand and we are going to take you home, okay?" Kara tiredly nodded her head yes. 

As they lifted her to place her on the stretcher her voice was too weak to let out a good scream but the tears told it all. "Listen to me Kara, I have to try to put as much pressure on those wounds as I can to stop some of the bleeding, it's gonna hurt. We'll do it once you're in the ambulance. 

Kara was securely placed on the stretcher and the stretcher placed in the medical evac unit. Agent Vasquez, I'm glad it's you. I need you to hold her hand because this is going to hurt like hell. Covering the abdomen with a heavy cloth and at the same time the shoulder wound with another cloth,

Alex put her weight down on the wounds to slow down the bleeding. This time a blood curdling scream could be heard. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I know it hurts but I have to do this….please just hold on a little bit longer, we're almost there." "Lex….Lexi you're hurting me! Please stop!" Vasquez squeezed Kara's hand tighter. "Please Lexi….please get off me!" "We're almost there Kara….Kara?" "I think she passed out from the pain mam." 

As the medical evac doors opened, Alex could hear J'onn's voice shouting orders to everyone. "Alex stand back and let the medics do their job." "No way am I leaving my sister J'onn….no way." 

J'onn softly laid his hand on Alex's shoulder. "Listen to me, I know it's hard but she's going straight into surgery and you can't follow them there. She's unconscious and the best thing you can do right now is to clean yourself up and get something to eat so that you'll be able to face whatever the outcome is." Alex knew J'onn was right so she slowly walked her way to the lockers and showers. 

**Chapter 9**

When Kara opened her eyes she quickly closed them again due to the bright lights. "Kara ….Kara honey open your eyes." "Alex?" "Yeah it's me, you had us scared….for a while we didn't think you were going to make it." "How long have I been out?" "Four days….and before you say anything, James took care of letting Snapper know you were in a car accident. How do you feel?" "Still hurts but not as bad…." "I just need to take a look at your wounds." Alex gently lifted up the hospital gown and lightly touched where the wounds had been. "How does that feel?" "Still sore but tolerable." 

"You need to rest a couple more days." "Can I rest at home Alex…I'm just not comfortable here." "Already knew you would ask that question and I've cleared it already with J'onn provided you stay here tonight… and stop pouting about staying here tonight….you're lucky to be alive." 

Next day as Alex and Kara were approaching her apartment door, Alex noticed that Kara was still leaning very much on her for support and her breathing seemed a little labored but her coloring was good and her fever had gone down. 

As she opened the door Eliza ran over to help support Kara on the other side and sit her on the couch. "Eliza, what are you doing here?" "When Alex told me what happened do you think I wouldn't be here? For several days we were not sure you were going to still be with us. No way were you coming back to your apartment without me being here." 

As they gently sat Kara on the sofa, Alex went and grabbed some pillows and a blanket and put them on the couch for Kara to rest. "I've cooked some food if you two are hungry." "I was when I first came in but now all I really want to do is…all I really want…sleep." "She's back in sleep land. I hope I didn't move her out too quickly. Her wounds were healing and she seemed good." "Don't worry Alex with both of us here, she'll be okay…why don't you sit down and eat something…you can do no good for Kara if you get sick." 

**Chapter 10**

Next morning Alex and Eliza woke Kara up since it was important that she eat something and then sit out in the sunlight. "How are you feeling Kara?" "Okay Alex but I think I really might need more sun than I anticipated." "What do you mean?" I'm just so tired and I have a headache and generalized pain." "You mean where the bullets were?" "No, I mean all over. It's the same pain I had after fighting that Xenocotian. The actual wounds where the bullets were aren't as sore – so I'm thinking the sunlight will help" "Okay Kara but if you get any worse you're going back to the DEO." 

"First would you help me get to the shower, I think I'll feel a lot better after I have one." "Do you need me to stay and help you shower?" "No just help me to the bathroom and I can do the rest." "Okay but be careful that you don't fall and change into pajamas because you're going to be laying down this whole day. If you feel the least bit dizzy, you call me." 

Once Kara had showered and changed into pajamas Alex helped her back into the kitchen where Eliza had prepared breakfast. "Eliza, you're spoiling me too much, weren't you working on an experiment?" "Hmmm, let me see experiment…..wounded daughter…experiment…wounded daughter. I think I chose wisely in picking the wounded daughter. Besides Jonathan is there to address any questions or problems that may come up and he has my number if he needs me." "Thanks Eliza, I'm happy you're here…by the way, don't suppose you feel like making a chocolate pecan pie?" "Kara, somehow I knew you would be asking for that – I'm making one this afternoon and don't worry Alex, I'm baking you a blueberry pie." 

After breakfast Eliza and Alex helped Kara out into the sun. "You did a beautiful job on this roof top Kara – the flowers and all the sunlight go together. Just lay here for a couple of hours and I should have that pie ready by the time you awake." 

"Thanks Eliza…you sure you don't mind cooking the pie?" "Never have minded and never will. It's a compliment to me that you love my cooking." Eliza kissed the top of Kara's forehead and walked with Alex into the kitchen. "She just doesn't look good to me mom. She looked better yesterday but today….I just don't know….maybe I should take her temperature and…." "And the best thing you can do right now Alex is let her sleep and soak up the sun's rays." 

"Okay, I guess you're right…I'm going to call Brainy and see if he found out anything new on that Xenocotian and on the shooter of those three kryptonite bullets not to even mention whoever the shooter is that shot Kara now has a professional DEO weapon to use against SuperGirl." 

Later that day in the afternoon Alex heard a knock on the door and opened it quickly so it wouldn't disturb Kara who was still sleeping. "Lena, I'm surprised to see you." "I was on my way to work but I just had to check for myself to make sure my best friend was okay – I hope I'm not disturbing anything but as a Luthor I don't have many friends and I don't intend losing Kara." 

"Ms. Luthor, happy to finally meet you. I'm Eliza" "I'm honored to finally meet the mother behind these two amazing women." "Thank you Ms. Luthor." "Please call me Lena." "So where is our sleeping roving reporter?" "She's outside sleeping right now, the sun always did make Kara feel better. How much did James tell you of Kara's accident?" 

"Not much Alex, just that the car hit her and kept going." "Yes Kara said everything happened so fast she couldn't tell us what the driver looked like. She only knows it was a heavy black sedan that ran into her." "Yes that is what James's told me. It's a shame, if she had a little more information we could place it in a well-read area of the paper and probably get a lot of hits". 

Eliza saw her phone ringing. "Lena, I wonder if I could impose on you to help Alex bring Kara in here so she can lay on the couch some while I answer this call?" "Sure, it would my pleasure, gives me a chance to spend even more time with Kara" "Alex, I'll be in Kara's room making a few phone calls and speaking with Jonathan to make sure everything is going okay and then I'll make those two pies." 

Lena and Alex walked out on the beautifully decorated roof and walking over to Kara, Alex gently called Kara's name. When she didn't answer, Alex then lightly touched Kara's arm. "Kara…..Honey it's time to go back in." Kara opened her eyes. "How are you feeling?" "Still tired Alex, the headache and pain are still there and….Lena! I didn't see you there." Alex wanted to ask Kara to continue but she had a feeling it was about the pain from the bullets which Kara did not want Lena to hear." 

"I came to visit my best friend and to see how you're doing…but I've seen you look better Kara." "Believe me I've felt better." "It's a shame you didn't get to see the person driving that sedan. I wouldn't stop until I found his identification for you." "I know you wouldn't my friend, but unfortunately the person was gone before I could see who it was." 

"Well, Alex said, let's get you back into the house and on the couch for a little while and you can finish talking to Lena in there. After lunch we'll bring you back out." Alex took one side while Lena put her arms around Kara's waist and took the other side. Both Alex and Lena noticed how Kara seemed to whimper at each step she took. Slowly they sat her on the couch and helped her lay down. 

Lena was visibly worried and when she saw the tears forming in Kara's eyes her worry escalated. As by instinct she quickly got on her knees so that she was eye level with Kara and with a tissue started to wipe away the tears. "Kara is the pain that bad?" "Sometimes but it's getting better….don't mind me, I cry over the least bit of pain." 

Lena kissed Kara's forehead and noted the heat that met her lips. Not wanting to alarm Kara and seeing that Kara was almost asleep she waited before informing Alex about the fever. Alex picked up a DVD from the cabinet. "Kara, I'm going to turn on the television and put on one of your favorite musicals, The Wizard of Oz….Kara?" Lena turned to look back at Kara and whispered to Alex that she had fallen back to sleep. 

Lena got up from her kneeling position and motioned for Alex to come to the Kitchen entrance away from Kara's hearing range. "Alex, she really isn't looking good, she whimpered with each step she took and she has a fever, I know you are a physician but are you sure you shouldn't take her back to the hospital?" 

"I am starting to think the same thing Lena, but I'm due to talk to my colleague at the hospital in about fifteen minutes and I'm going to mention everything that we have both noticed and we will then make a decision whether to continue to treat her here or take her back to the hospital." 

"Well then I should leave so you can make that call. Please let me know how she is doing. If you could give me a call I'd greatly appreciate it." "Of course, it's no problem." "Thank you Alex, please say goodbye for me to your mom and when Kara awakes, please let her know that I'm thinking about her." "I will, take care Lena, and I will call you tonight." 

With Lena now gone, Alex needed to know what were the rest of the symptoms that Kara was going to tell her about before she had seen Lena standing there. Eliza came out of Kara's room fresh from ending her conversation with Jonathan. 

"Alex, what's wrong?" "Kara just isn't looking good, she was visibly in pain with each step she took bringing her in here. She has a fever and she was crying from the pain just before she slipped back off to sleep. She's been declining ever since I brought her home from the DEO." 

Eliza knelt down and gently touched Kara to wake her up. "Sweetie…it's me, are you in much pain?" "Kara nodded her head yes." Alex knelt down, "can you tell me where it hurts?" "Everywhere, even where the bullets were is starting to hurt." "Alex…" "Already on it mom, calling the DEO for a medical evac now." 

Eliza turned back to Kara, "is there anything I can do?" "Make the pain stop, please just make the pain go away." "Alex is on the phone now, we're going to take you back to the DEO and find out what's wrong and I promise I will do everything in my power to make the pain go away" Eliza kissed Kara on the forehead. "The medical evac is on its way mom…just hang on Kara, they will soon be here." 

Eliza went about making sure the stove and oven were turned off. Alex sat by the couch holding Kara's hand and noticed that at times the grip would tighten and then it would relax – indicating pain spurts. "I know it hurts sweetheart but they are coming just hang on a little bit longer, can you do that for me?" Again the only action Kara could muster was an affirmative nod. 

Soon the medical evac arrived with J'onn. "Jonn, what are you doing here?" "From your phone call I wasn't sure if it wouldn't be quicker if I flew her to the DEO." Alex thought, "no, it might be better if people saw Kara Danvers being carried out which solidifies the car accident story and will explain why her apartment has mom and I as permanent residents right now until Kara returns back home. Good for people to not think this apartment is vacant." 

J'onn walked over to Kara who still had tears coming down her face. Kneeling down and in a gentle voice, "Word has it that you're not feeling too well but you know we can always correct that once we get you back to the DEO." He then kissed Kara on the forehead. "We'll get you feeling better in no time." Kara, whose head was on Alex's lap, nodded with a slight whimper. 

**Chapter 11**

"Mom usually I'm the one you are reminding to take a break – now I'm trying to remind you." "I know Alex but all I need is some coffee right now." "But mom…" "No buts Alex, I promised your sister that I would do everything in my power to make the pain go away and that's what I intend to do. Have you come up with anything Alex?" "No but everything seems to fall into her fighting that Xenocotian." "Did Brainy have any new information?" "No. According to Brainy the Xenocotian should not have any toxin or poison that would be lethal to a Kryptonian. Seems we are at a standstill." 

"How was she this morning Alex?" Her Blood pressure was normal and so was her temperature. The pain from the bullets seems to be going away with her time under the lamps but yet she keeps a generalized pain and tiredness that seems to be progressing in severity. Whatever is causing those symptoms seems to be impervious to the treatments that we are giving for the Kryptonite bullets." "Okay then Alex, we can assume that if there is a toxin that is doing this, it is not Kryptonite based." "Right, however, that leads us back to the Xenocotian." 

"Hi J'onn." "Have either of you two had lunch yet." "It's hard to have lunch J'onn when Kara in the med bay in pain – pain that we can't seem to eradicate." "That may be true Alex but if you two get sick, then two of the brightest minds on Kryptonian physiology won't be able to help Kara….I will have something sent up here to the lab for you two." 

Just at that moment J'onn's communicator went off. "I think you two will be interested in hearing this. Agent Capone, repeat what you just said to me." "Yes sir, we've captured the shooter. He's human and was caught while trying to sell the weapon on the black market. The men are bringing him in now." "Good work - let me know once he's here. Put him in the interrogation room." "J'onn I want to be there when you interrogate him." "That depends Alex on whether you can hold your temper." "I'll hold my temper." "Then I'll let you know when he's in-house." 

Suddenly the alarm went off in med bay. As Alex, Eliza and J'onn ran down the hall to Kara's room, they looked through the glass to see Kara writhing in pain laying on her side sobbing. Blood Pressure was extremely high and she was running a fever. 

Eliza and Alex quickly ran over, "Alex you have to calm her down, her blood pressure is entirely too high!" J'onn could you get a nurse and tell her to bring in some cool water and a face cloth." Kara continued to lay on her side with tears streaming down her face. Alex in a soft voice tried to calm Kara down. "Listen to me Kara, it's Alex, you've got to calm down, mom is putting medication in the IV that will help with the pain but you've got to try to calm down….Mom how's that medication coming along?" "Just put it in." 

Eliza walked over to Kara's bed and stroking her face in a gentle voice, "ssshhhh, the pain will go away now, just calm down." Eliza looked at the blood pressure monitor…."blood pressure starting to go down." A nurse ran into the room with cool water and a face cloth. Eliza took the cloth and gently placed it on Kara's head. 

"Her fever wasn't too much above normal but we need to try to get it back to normal." Kara had settled down. "Kara from 1 to 10 what is your pain level now?" In a whispered voice "three." "Good that means the pain meds are kicking in." Alex replaced the cool face cloth on Kara's forehead. Eliza finally said in a more relaxed voice, "Blood pressure and Body temp both back close to normal." Alex took Kara's hand, "I'm so sorry we didn't gauge you pain level better. Mom is going to give you some medication to help you sleep." With that Eliza injected a syringe into the IV which resulted in Kara being out in several minutes. 

"Alex, our gun seller is here if you still want to join me in interrogating him." "Nothing I'd like more." "Hold on Alex – remember you promised to keep your temper." "…and I will but he better come across with the right answers." J'onn shook his head, "By the way, how are you keeping Lena at bay?" 

"I told her we took Kara back to the hospital and that due to her condition she is not allowed any visitors. I gave her a hospital number which really is a number that leads back here and the Agent answering the number knows what to say." Eliza smiled, Alex's ability to cover all tracks even impressed her. "Alex you and J'onn go and do the interrogation, I'm going to stay here with Kara and see if I can find any answers to our questions." 

**Chapter 12**

"How did you manage to get your hands on one of our weapons?" "I don't know." "How did you know the weapon contained kryptonite bullets and how did you know that kryptonite would hurt SuperGirl?" "I don't know." J'onn's patience was growing thin, while Alex's patience had long gone. "Fine, if you won't tell us then I will read your mind and if I happen to see you are guilty of any other crimes while I'm in there.." "So what – you can only hang a person once…tell me, if I tell you what you want, what's in it for me?" "Your damn life!" Alex shouted. J'onn saw a flicker of fear flash on the shooter's face and then disappear but it was long enough to let J'onn know he could be frightened. 

"Since you don't want to talk, I will leave you here with Agent Danvers." Turning to Alex, J'onn smiled "do whatever you need to do to make him talk." "With pleasure sir!" The alien sat up straight "what a minute, she paid me well but she's not worth all this." 

"Who paid you – talk or Agent Danvers gets to interrogate you her way – I'm not going to warn you again." "Cadmus – all I know is some woman offered me a good sum of money to shoot SuperGirl." "Did this person give you a name?" Alex asked banging her hand on the desk. "No, after mentioning she was from Cadmus she then gave me just the gun, instructions and money." "You didn't ask why she wanted you to shoot SuperGirl?" "I didn't care why – all I'm interested in is the money." J'onn turned to one of the agents standing at the door – "get him out of my sight." 

"So Lillian Luthor was probably the woman but how did she get her hands on a kryptonite gun" Alex asked, "especially one from our arsenal." "While you were out, we found out that Agent Robbins moonlighted for Cadmus in the evenings." 

Alex frowned, "Robbins is such a good Agent, where is he now?" "Odd enough he ended up dead right after he stole the weapon for Lillian Luthor." Alex smirked, "she is very good at cleaning up loose ends." "Yes Alex that she is." 

Alex took a deep breath. "What's wrong Alex, I thought you'd be happy we found out who shot SuperGirl and why." "Unfortunately J'onn that still does not explain the generalized pain that Kara started to feel right after fighting the Xenocotian and unless we can find what that pain is coming from, it will be hard to put a stop to it. I'm going to go tell my mom what we did find out." 

Alex walked back in the lab where her mother was sitting with a shock expression on her face. "Mom, what's wrong?" "I managed to isolate the chemical that is causing Kara's pain. In looking at the analysis of her blood samples this chemical keeps coming up." Alex took a look at the blood analysis, I've never seen that particular compound before." "I have" Eliza said standing up. "And as far as I know only one other person has seen it." "Who?" "My Biomedical Engineer, Jonathan." "Mom, what are you saying?" "I'm saying that my daughter may have been poisoned by one of my closest friends." "Mom…I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say." "There's nothing to say Alex….except first thing let's get that chemical out of Kara's system. " "Do you know how to mom?" "It's my creation so I better know how to do it. Let's get to work." 

**Chapter 13**

"Kara, sweetie, open your eyes for me. "Mom?" "Yes, by the way, I love it when you call me mom." Kara managed a tired smile. Where's Alex?" "Right here on your other side kiddo. It's good to see you awake. How do you feel Kara, any pain?" "Still a little sore from the bullet wounds but other than that the generalized pain and the headache are gone. I'd never felt such pain before, Any idea what was causing it?" 

"Yes we do. I'll let mom tell you." "Mom, what was causing the pain?" "It was caused by a chemical compound I created with the help of my biomedical engineer Jonathan. It is still in its infancy stages. Because I created it, I was able to eradicate it out of your body. But that still leaves another question – how did he poison you. He's been in Midvale with me." 

"But what about the Xenocotian, it began right after that." "That was just a coincidence. Brainy was right, he carries no Toxin that can harm you. It was also a coincidence that Lillian picked this time to try to kill you. You had a number of things all being thrown at you at one time….but the generalize pain and headache you were feeling was Jonathan's work. Whatever it is that Jonathan has put the chemical on, it is something you are constantly being exposed to. Another question that worries me is how did Jonathan know you are SuperGirl. Now what we need is to get a hold of Jonathan and find out the source of the exposure so this doesn't happen to you again. I have an idea but I need J'onn. Alex could you get him for me?" "Sure mom." 

After filling J'onn in, his next question was "where is Jonathan now?" "He should be in my lab – there is a stage of an experiment we are conducting on the compound that requires his presence in the lab right now."" Then I'll be back in several minutes." 

**Chapter 14**

True to his word J'onn was back but holding on tight to him so he would not fall was Jonathan. 

"Eliza, thank god you're here, this lunatic grabbed me up from the lab right in the most important part of our experiment!" Eliza said nothing but turned very quietly and looked at Jonathan. The silence in Kara's room was such that you could hear a pin drop. Eliza slowly rose from her chair and walked over to Jonathan. SMACK! was all you heard as Eliza's hand made contact with the side of Jonathan's face. 

"How dare you endanger the life of one of my daughters to test your theories! How could you do such a thing?" "I did it for both of us Eliza. This is a compound that can bring down the most powerful of our alien enemies – it works on aliens, which has now been confirmed thanks to your daughter. This time J'onn had to restrain Alex from punching Jonathan. 

"How could you Jonathan….Kara is my daughter." "Your adopted daughter and she is a Kryptonian – the most powerful of the alien races down here on earth….but face it Eliza, at the end of the day she is just another alien, she is not human like you and me." "She is more human than the animal that you seem to be. She is my daughter and I love her and how dare you put her life in jeopardy to test out a chemical compound. Now I have only two more questions for you. How did you know my daughter was SuperGirl and how did you manage to get the poison into her system?" J'onn looked at Jonathan "I suggest you talk before I take you back outside and drop you in one of my experiments to see if human flesh will survive the impact of a sidewalk." 

"Okay. I've known you and Jeremiah for a long time even when you were working with Superman on various projects involving his physiology. When I saw Superman leaving a little girl with you, I knew that she must mean a lot to him and that she probably was not human. I then saw Jeremiah having dealings with this agency and that confirmed my suspicions that your daughter was not human. When SuperGirl made her debut I knew right away that it was your daughter Kara. 

As for how I poisoned her, well I've studied the history of Krypton and with the limited data that I found, one thing that was considered a rare beauty on Krypton was the Arcadia plant which is the exact replica of our Jade plant down here. My mother owns Wilkins on the third floor in the Mall and you always mentioned how you loved the store. When you told me that you and your daughters were going shopping in Wilkins, I asked my mom to place the Jade plant, I gave her several weeks ago, in the store among the items for sale in the hopes your daughter would pick it to buy. My wishing paid off. The tree, unknown to my mom, is heavily covered with the chemical. A chemical that is the exact color of the plant and has no effect on humans. Every time your daughter touched it – the chemical went in her skin especially since the chemical you created is able to penetrate kryptonian skin just like kryptonite. Every time she would smell it, the chemical went up into her nostrils…and the best thing for me was when you told me you were helping SuperGirl because she may have been exposed to some toxin on the Xenocotian. It was just beautiful how you all blamed the poor Xenocotian for the pain. Every time your daughter entered her apartment she was getting a dose. She also keeps her windows open so the breeze was constantly putting molecules in the air." 

Alex jumped up, "that would explain why she got worse when we brought her home from the DEO the first time. It would also explain why the bullet wounds were getting better but the generalized pain and tiredness persisted. We were not dealing with the same chemical compounds." 

"Yes, the only flaw I couldn't figure out was why this alien (looking at J'onn) and the one you call Brainy were not affected when they entered her apartment. Yes, I was able to monitor who entered her apartment. Now that I think about it, maybe it was because their exposure to it was too short. Would have been nice to test that theory out." 

Jonathan looked over at Eliza, "surely you being a fellow scientist can understand the greatness of what we made through molecular engineering. You should be proud not angry." Before anyone could say anything Alex's fist made hard contact with Jonathan's jaw knocking him unconscious. 

"What do we do with him – he knows Kara's identity and he knows the molecular structure of my compound." "I think your idea on how to handle this Eliza is one I can do." J'onn said with a laugh in his voice. "I can wipe clean his knowledge regarding Kara being SuperGirl and I can wipe out his knowledge of your molecular compound – the only thing is Eliza won't people ask questions as to why he's no longer helping you." "not really J'onn – not if it looks like he stopped working with me to pursue something he has wanted. 

Tell me J'onn , are you also able to place an idea in someone's mind?" "I can" "Then there is an exploration ship going to Alaska taking a science crew there for several years to work on various experiments. Can you put in his mind that he would like to go on that exploration, that is after you wipe his mind clean of the chemical compound and my daughter's identity. "Your wish is my command." 

**Chapter 15**

Once things had settled down and the DEO agents had gone into Kara's apartment and destroyed the plant and conducted test to ensure the chemical was not on any surfaces or in the air of the apartment, the only thing left was making sure Kara was doing okay. 

Alex entered Kara's room. "Hey, how are you doing?" "Okay I guess." "You've been kind of quiet – I know when something is bothering you – spill it." "Alex I can't say that it didn't hurt that he thought of me as no more than a test animal." "First of all, you are a person, not an animal so let's not hear you even refer to yourself as being so. You're my sister and I love you because of who you are and because of the beautiful person inside. You are more human than Jonathan will ever be so never think down about yourself Kara – you're a Danvers and you owe it to mom and dad to be proud of that fact and to be proud of who you are . Now would you like to give you big sister a big hug?" "Yeah", Kara said as she hugged Alex. "I've got to go get you the last dose of the medicine. I'll be right back, 

As Alex walked out Eliza walked in. "You okay?" "Yeah Alex asked me that same question." "And what was your answer?" "Mom, I don't like being thought of as an animal to experiment on as if aliens should not be treated equally". "Do you think you're an animal?" "No, of course not." 

"Then who cares what one man thinks who by the way boarded the ship for Alaska this morning. We can all be hated for what we are by anyone at any time. You have to have enough self-esteem to know who and what you are and you never ever let anyone bring you down. I love you Kara Danvers because you are my youngest Daughter. I also love the young woman you have grown into and the morals that you possess. Please don't let one man's opinion make you see yourself differently. 

Now, I hear your apartment is now safe to go into. So, I was thinking tonight will be a chocolate pecan pie /blueberry pie night where you will sleep in you own bed instead of this hospital bed. Eliza took pure delight in the happy expression on her daughter's face. Kara clapped her hands and smiled like a two year old kid. 

Alex walked in – "here is the last of the medication you need to take Kara. " "You know girls why don't we go shopping next weekend?" Kara walked over and gave Eliza a kiss on the forehead. "I love you mom but if you don't mind, no more shopping for a while." 

**The End Hope you liked it. I welcome all comments**.


End file.
